Musical Love
by TabbyCat2011
Summary: Amu Hinamori had found a love in the clarinet.  She had found a love in music.  Through her high school career, she had decided to become a Music Education major.  In college, she finds somebody she hasn't seen in years. Updated MWF.  Enjoy!
1. Prologue:  A New Chapter in Her Life

**~Introduction~**

Hi! My name is TabbyCat2011. You may either call me Cat or Tabby. This isn't my very first story ever written. I have won multiple awards for my original works at different places. Recently stumbling upon _Shugo Chara! _I decided to write a one shot based upon Amu and Ikuto. I love these two particular characters. Ikuto's character is complicated. Amu's character is cute. Together they make a cutely complicated couple.

In the story, _Musical Love_, Amu plays the clarinet. After understanding Amu's personality, I found that I could imagine Amu playing the clarinet. Amu is spunky, yet she just wants to be cute, sweet and beautiful on the inside. The clarinet is a very spunky instrument. It seems like an instrument nobody wants to hear, but when played, it is a sweet, beautiful sound that is heard from the audience. The two complement each other. After explaining this, can you see Amu playing the clarinet?

The story takes place after the ending of the manga. Ikuto saying that he is traveling around to look for his father (and said he'd make Amu fall in love with him), I started thinking about Amu's future. I started thinking that maybe she developed a love for music. The clarinet complements this beauty, so this story was born. _Musical Love_ is about Amu's adventure through college as a music major. She teaches lessons to the younger children at the local middle and high school. She loves to do to teach clarinet to the younger children. One day, she runs into somebody she thought she'd never see again. They have come to teach violin lessons to the children that are interested in learning the difficult instrument. Sharing the same room for lessons, will anything get done?

**~Prologue – A New Chapter in Her Life~**

The audience clapped as the orchestra ended their beautiful song. The director bowed as the orchestra players stood to recognize their applause. It was the last song of the concert. The orchestra director took the microphone from the announcer and cleared his throat. The audience sat down to await his announcement. Three audience members were smiling brightly as the director started to speak.

"Before the ending words, a recital is in order. One lucky member of the orchestra was picked to be the recipient of the _Musical Love_ scholarship to any university/college that they desire. This individual showed great love for the musical arts. Their skills are amazing beyond belief. The scholarship was right for them. This great individual will be going to a university as a Music Education major. For the final performance, playing _Fantasy_, Amu Hinamori!"

The audience clapped as a pinkette stood pulling the music stand along with her. Her hair was tied into a high ponytail. It had grown out since the last time a lot of people had seen her. Her honey-brown eyes seemed to glow in intensity as she prepared for her recital. Taking a deep breath, Amu played a long, soft, low note on a beautiful, black clarinet. Her fingers started moving to the different keys for the notes. The audience was amazed by her almost perfect posture, the flow in which she played the piece, and her amazing knowledge on all different kinds of finger positions. The beautiful music wafer through the air. The audience stunned by its beauty. Some eve had their eyes closed to listen to the sound clearer. Amu's family smiled brightly as they watched their daughter/sister play in front of all these people. It was a huge step from when she was in middle school.

"Amu plays beautifully, mom," said Amu's little sister, Ami.

Their mother just nodded in agreement as she swayed to the beautiful clarinet music. As soon as it came, the music had stopped. Amu took a deep breath as she removed the mouthpiece from her mouth. She looked at the audience as they were silent for a moment. One person started to clap. Another followed. Soon everybody in the audience was clapping for her beautiful performance. The pinkette smiled brightly as she heard the applause. She bowed at the audience then sat on the chair again, pulling the music stand with her.

"Well, that definitely a beautiful performance," said the director, taking the microphone again. "Thank you for coming to the concert. I hope that the performances have met with your standards. Have a safe trip home. Seniors, have a wonderful college experience."

The microphone was turned off as the audience started to get up. Everybody was getting ready to head home. The concert was amazing. The Hinamori family grabbed their things and headed to the back of the auditorium. They wanted to congratulate Amu for her amazing performances.

**~Scene Break~**

Amu sighed in relief as she put the clarinet in her case. The case was a beautiful white color. It was made to look like a messenger bag for the teenager. She was able to carry it with her wherever she went. Her orchestra mates had come up to her and congratulated her for the performance.

"Amu! That was amazing!" shouted one girl. "I want to be just like you! You were flawless."

I messed up a couple of parts, Amu thought. I'm not flawless.

"It was truly amazing Amu," said another member. "I'm glad I got to sit next to you."

"Good luck at college Amu!"

Amu smiled at her orchestra friends. She was happy that she had gotten to know them. She picked up her clarinet case as she saw her family approaching. Hugging her friends one last time, she walked over to the them. Ami hugged her sister as soon as she saw her. Amu hugged her back and smiled. A small creature floated above Ami's head. It looked like Ami, but acted like a superstar. Amu couldn't see her. Their parents couldn't either. It giggled at the sisters' bond with each other.

"Amu, we're so proud of you," her papa said, hugging her. "You will do great at college. I'm proud of you."

"Thanks papa," she said, hugging him back.

Her mother's eyes watered at the corner. She hugged her daughter tightly. She didn't want Amu to leave for college. She would miss her oldest daughter dearly. Amu sighed as she patted her crying mother's back.

"It will be alright mama," she soothed. "I'll be back for the holidays."

**~Three Months Later~**

"Do you have everything Amu?" asked her father.

Amu nodded as she carried boxes out of the house. Her father and she were going to travel to the university to help Amu move into her dorm. First year college students were not allowed to have a vehicle on campus, so she needed her father's help to get the university. After the last box was packed, Amu jumped into the passenger seat of the car. Her father climbed in the other side. The pinkette waved at her mother and sister. Her mother was crying as her sister was waving widely to her. Amu chuckled.

"Alright papa, let's go," she said.

The car started to back out of the driveway. Amu laid her hand on the clarinet case as she sadly thought about her family. She was going to miss them while she was away. It was going to be hard on the teenager.

"Now Amu," her father started. "No boys."

"Of course papa," she said, laughing.

**~Scene Break~**

Amu finished unpacking the last box. She wiped her brow to get rid of the sweat that had formed upon it. She flopped onto her bed in the dorm. She hasn't met her roommate, but she was hoping they were nice. The pinkette looked at the ceiling as she remembered all the years that were behind her now. She remembered her middle school years really well. They were the best years that she ever had. All her friends were amazing. A flash of blue eyes appeared before her. She shut her eyes and shook her head.

Make me fall in love with you, she thought. Right Ikuto. I haven't seen you for so many years.

The ex-joker chuckled at her thought. Ikuto wasn't ever coming back. It probably took him this many years to find his father. He wasn't going to leave right after he found him. She continued to stare at the ceiling as her eyes started to become heavy. Amu sighed as she drifted off to sleep.

Welcome to my new life, she thought before falling asleep.

**~Conclusion~**

Did you make it through the prologue? If you have, congratulations. It took me nearly an hour and a half to type this prologue. It is only a certain length long as well. The introduction took most of the first page. I'm terribly sorry about that. I have a habit of explaining why I chose particular plots and particular characters for those particular plots. I hope you didn't really mind. Anyway, this is the beginning of, hopefully, a wonderful, romantic story for all _Shugo Chara!_ readers out there in the world. Please, review. I don't mind hits, but I love reviews more. I'm so old fashioned. As mentioned in my gallery, I have a few chapters finished. _Musical Love _will be updated Mondays, Wednesday, and Fridays. Yes, it will be on an update schedule. I wish to finish this story before starting new ones.

Thank you for reading. ~ I hope to get some reviews from you again.

~ Tabby


	2. Chapter 1: An Unplanned Meeting

**~Introduction~**

Here is the next chapter of _Musical Love_. I hope everybody enjoyed the prologue. I worked really hard on that. Anyway, this chapter will jump ahead a semester. It will basically be like the one shot just in more detail. *cough* I promise these introductions will not be as long as the last one. I needed to explain a lot of stuff at the beginning. Anyway, here is the next installment of _Musical Love_.

**~Chapter 1 – An Unplanned Meeting~**

Soft, little hands gently put away the clarinet parts into the clarinet case. The pinkette had just finished her private lesson with the clarinet professor. She smiled as she thought about heading home for the holidays. It was the end of the semester. Amu was just finishing her last classes before heading home. The clarinet professor chuckled as he spotted her happy expression. He had known his pupil was exciting about going home. Most of the first year college students were excited about going home.

"Remember to practice your piece as well, Amu. You don't need to get behind."

"Of course," she stated. "I'll practice whenever possible."

"That's a good student," he said chuckling.

Amu smiled at her professor. She slung the white clarinet case over her shoulder while walking out of the room. She had one more thing to do today before calling her father to head home. Amu had taken a small job of teaching middle/high school students the clarinet. She didn't mind the job. She enjoyed it. Plus, $5.00 per hour was not bad for a college student like herself. She hummed the solo clarinet piece as she walked to her dorm to drop off odd, annoying books.

**~Scene Break~**

Dropping the books on the desk, Amu managed to make a huge sound ring through the dorm room. A groan was heard under some blankets on the other bed. She giggled and ripped the covers off of them. A short haired brunette yawned as she rubbed her eyes.

"Wakey, Wakey," giggled Amu. "It's nearly noon."

"Class in an hour," yawned the girl. "I guess I should get ready to go. What are you doing right now Amu? I could use some … lunch …"

"I would love the offer; however, I have to teach the students at the local school district today. Sorry, Mina," she explained, apologizing.

Mina nodded as her bright green eyes seemed to awaken. They shined a brilliantly color as the girl slowly crawled out of bed. Amu just rolled her eyes at the slow moving girl. She had always been like this. Mina scheduled her classes later in the evening, so she can sleep in to at least noon. It just so happened that the schedule did work out like that this semester.

"Well, I'm leaving," Amu stated, picking some lesson books up. "I'll be back in a few hours. Don't do anything stupid. Kay?"

"Kay," Mina answered groggily. "Go somewhere for something to eat before you leave."

"Deal," she said, running out of the dorm room. "Bye!"

Mina chuckled as she watched her new found friend run out of the room. Amu was interesting. She always tried her hardest to be the best that she can be, plus her fashion sense was amazing. Mina appreciated her lot more because of that reason alone. She waved bye as Amu disappeared for her low wage job.

**~Scene Break~**

Amu quietly walked into the band room. She heard music coming from one of the practice rooms. It was beautiful. It sounded like a violin. She closed her eyes and listened to the music until another violin started to play. She sighed as it was over.

Somebody must be teaching the violin students, she thought. Extra practice doesn't hurt.

She continued to the band room part of the big room. She always held her lessons where the stands resided in the room. It was easier for the students to hold their music. Sitting down, she realized her first student was not going to be there for another ten minutes. The pinkette groaned. She was always really early. She just practiced her clarinet until the first student had got there. Zipping open the case, she heard the violin play again. Amu blinked. She recognized that song. She learned it for clarinet. Putting the clarinet together quickly, she started to play along with the violin. The violin stopped as she started to play. Amu sighed as she realized they didn't like her to play along with them.

"Something wrong, Amu?" asked the high school band director.

Amu looked at the woman. She was twenty seven. The pinkette shook her head. Ms. Shuty had a knack of knowing if something was wrong. The honey brown eyes looked into Ms. Shuty's hazel ones. Amu just shook her head.

"It's nothing," she answered. "I just know that song the violin person was playing."

The director blinked. Her eyes widen as she realized Amu hasn't met the new afterschool violin tutor. She walked to the particular room, knocked on the door, and walked in the room. After a few minutes, she walked back out. Amu raised an eyebrow. She had a feeling that in the next five minutes, she was not getting any practice done before the holidays.

"He said he'll be out in a minute. His student's time is almost over," explained Ms. Shut as she walked into her office.

Amu nodded as she played with her clarinet keys. It was a bad habit for a clarinet player, but she would click the keys when nervous. She was always nervous to meet new people. Ms. Shuty just chuckled as she saw the college student click the keys on her clarinet. She would normally yell at her students for doing the exact same thing, but Amu wasn't her student. She really couldn't say anything about her bad habit.

**~Scene Break~**

Nearly three minutes later, the door to the back room opened. A young girl, the age of thirteen, skipped out of the room. A violin was attached to her shoulder. She waved bye to her instructor as her mother came to pick her up. Amu watched the teenage girl leave. A young man walked out of the room. His navy blue hair gleamed as the light (from the ceiling) hit the familiar colored hair. A white button up shirt and black dress pants were what the man wore. Black dress shoes completed the look. A black violin case was thrown over his shoulder. Honey brown eyes waited for the man to turn around. After a few minutes, he turned around. Amu gasped as she almost dropped her clarinet to the floor. She grabbed it in mid-fall.

"Amu?" a tenor voice questioned. "Is that you?"

"N-n-n-no," she stuttered. "You must have mistaken me for someone else."

She was afraid to look up. If she did, she knew that he would recognize her. Amu didn't want that. She didn't want Ikuto to see her. She didn't want him to see how much she hurt from him leaving. She was hurt because he never kept his promise about coming back to make her fall in love with him. The tenor voice sighed.

"Sorry," he said. "I thought you were somebody else."

"It's okay," she whispered. "It happens all the time."

She sat up as he started walking into Ms. Shuty's office. He must have wanted to tell her that his student had left. Honey brown eyes stared sadly at the floor. Why couldn't she have told him that it really was her? Why didn't she have the courage? The hairs stood on the back of her neck as she felt somebody breathe behind her. The girl carefully turned her head. Blue eyes shined as he smirked at the trembling girl.

"Hello Amu," he purred in almost satisfaction. "Thought you would fool me, huh?"

"It was worth a try, I-I-Ikuto," she managed to gasp his name out. "How have you been?"

Ikuto shrugged as he sat in the chair next to her. Amu tried to move farther away from him, but she would have fallen off the chair if she went any farther away. Ikuto chuckled at her movement. She was trying to avoid him like the plague. He smiled a cat like grin at the nervous eighteen years old.

"Something wrong, Amu?"

"N-n-no," she said.

"Good," he whispered in her ear.

**~Conclusion~**

That is the end of Chapter 1: An Unplanned Meeting. I hope you enjoyed it! :3 I thank people for the favorites of the story, but I want (need) reviews. They are my inspiration. Four pages in length for a chapter. Not bad if I do say so myself. Anyway, I hope I will get more reviews this time around, since the story actually starts with this chapter. The prologue was just to show that Amu really could play the clarinet if she really wanted too. Finally, the chapters get better from here. Ikuto's personality hasn't really all that changed. He's still a pervert (to Amu anyway). He has become slightly more of a gentleman. He won't sneak into her room anymore. He still has some traits as a cat. It's more fun that way.

Thanks for reading!

~ Tabby


	3. Status Update

Dear avid readers of _Musical Love_,

I have promised an update on Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. I seem to have attained the dreaded writer's block. To unblock writing, I have decided to offer requests for one shots. Offering requests like these always help to get rid of the dreaded writer's block. As such, if these help today and tomorrow, I will have two chapters for you on Wednesday. I have lots of time between classes. I will try to upload as I have stated in the beginning of the story; however, if college gets a lot more rough then it should be, uploads will be changed to Saturday and Sunday. It will take longer for the story to be finished, but it will be easier for the author.

In such, I'm sorry that writer's block had decided to target me this weekend. I will have two chapters on Wednesday for you. The request offers still stand for those that want more one shots for _Shugo Chara!_. I'm terribly sorry. Is this considered an author's note? I don't think so, because it is only to tell my readers of my progress on my story. It will be removed after I have written down the requests and finished Chapter 2 of _Musical Love_.

Thank you for your understanding,

~ Tabby


End file.
